


5 reasons why you shouldn’t do it in the practice room

by koimizu, MizuTranslates (koimizu)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: 4+1, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Non canon compliant, Snippets, coz it’s a crackfic guys, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koimizu/pseuds/koimizu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/koimizu/pseuds/MizuTranslates
Summary: Inspired by“9 things musicians (actually) do in the practice room”
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 39





	1. Anyone could come in any minute

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [五個不應在練習室親熱的理由](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748862) by [koimizu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koimizu/pseuds/koimizu). 



Brett wanted to clarify that it was just a matter of angle.

He and Eddy were arguing in front of the upright piano about which chord would be better for accompanying a certain bar in their music. Eddy claimed that Dmaj7 was definitely better, because “his perfect pitch told him so”. Brett, exasperated, pushed him, and Eddy of course shoved back...

They were still in the middle of a literal fight when all of a sudden, their ears picked up the sound of someone pushing open the practice room door, then a gasp.

They stopped and turned to see a classmate stammering, “S-sorry for intruding...” and backing off, her hand covering her mouth. She even closed the door for them.

Since then, there had been rumours of BAE embracing each other (and more) in the practice room.


	2. Too little space

They were sightreading a duet.

As first violin, Brett phrased the whole thing perfectly, especially the last variation. Second violins are supposed to look at firsts every now and then anyway, but Eddy couldn’t help staring. That was just _too_ beautiful.

When they finished, Brett exhaled, and looked at him with a smirk, “What is it? Why are you staring?”

Eddy’s heart rate skyrocketed. He couldn’t help himself but wanted to step closer, and...

That lamentable wobbley music stand tripped him. He was able to protect his precious violin from hitting anything while he was falling, but he and the stand ended up on the floor together.

Brett held out a hand to help him up, looking sorry for him; Eddy frowned and winced. This practice room is too freaking small!


	3. Too dirty

Practice rooms weren’t meant for anything else.

But Eddy and his cute new boyfriend couldn’t wait a second longer.

The moment the door was closed, they were onto each other, kissing and embracing and touching and it was hot and breathtaking and dizzying and—

“Ouch! Stop it!” Brett pushed him away all of a sudden, his back still leaning against the wall.

＊

Eddy tried to remove the chewing gum from Brett’s hair bit by bit, enduring the disgusting texture. Brett pouted while complaining, “This practice room is dirty and smelly, the air con is broken, and there are even chewing gums on the wall! That’s so fucking disgusting! My hairstyle is gonna be ruined and that’s all your fault, Eddy Chen...”

Eddy sighed. Doing something like this in the practice room really was the worst idea.


	4. Poor soundproofing

You stood outside Room 1.11, the practice room with the best acoustics, and you heard gasping and moaning.

You rolled your eyes. Not again.

Of course you wouldn’t dare to open the door straight away (you did that twice when you first joined the conservatorium, before getting older and wiser, and you were mentally scarred ever since), so you knocked the door forcefully, “Excuse me, but are you done? The time is up and we need to use the room, we’re having a recital next week...”

They shouted “Just a minute!”, and you and your accompanist exchanged a look; the latter just shrugged.

A long while later, the door opened and two boys stumbled out with their instrument cases, sheet music and backpacks.

You observed them with interest; the shorter boy with glasses and messy hair was wearing a green jacket clearly too large for him, and the taller one’s flannel seemed to be buttoned wrong. Plus, the looks on their faces aligned with your deduction.

_ Wait a second, aren’t they the violinists from performance major? So the rumours are true then? _

It was time for a bet with your classmates, you thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Room 1.11 did have great acoustics according to BAE, I have heard.  
> And their clothes might have timetraveled, don’t ask me how.


	5. Too busy practicing

“Actually, all those rumours are false!”

“The practice rooms were too dirty and disgusting, and we were serious musicians who spent most of our time practicing. Who would have time for this?”

“Accent the like button, legato the subscribe button, and go PRACTICE!”

Hearing Brett’s standard outtro, Eddy turned the camera off and exchanged a fond smile with him.

Had something like that ever happened? No comment.

But now, at home, they had all the time in the world and a comfortable space to do whatever—

Right there, right then, he tripped over the messy cables and both of them ended up on the floor.

“Fuck!”


End file.
